More Than Skin Deep
by TwiFic Doctorward Contest
Summary: Pediatric Oncologist Edward Cullen became a doctor after his baby sister was diagnosed with Leukemia at the age of 5. One day he meets Isabella Swan, who is the director of the charity house his parents founded after his sister's illness. She's everything beautiful in a world too often tragic, and for Edward, she's his other half. Entry for the Twific Doctorward Contest.


**Twific Doctorward Contest**

**Title: **More Than Skin Deep

**Prompt #: **5 and 34

**Pairing**: Edward and Bella

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **Pediatric Oncologist Edward Cullen became a doctor after his baby sister was diagnosed with Leukemia at the age of 5. One day he meets Isabella Swan, who is the director of the charity house his parents founded after his sister's illness. She's everything beautiful in a world too often tragic, and for Edward, she's his other half.

**Word count:** 4970

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

My alarm woke me up from a deep sleep. I was on the early shift this week and had just come off working nights two days ago. It always took me a few days to acclimate to the change. Sitting up and throwing my legs off the side of the bed, I glanced at the insane hour on my clock. Four in the morning. Many times, I questioned my decision to become a doctor but when I remembered the reason I had chosen this profession, it always gave me the push I needed to keep going.

I'm Dr. Edward Cullen, a Pediatric Oncologist at Seattle Children's Hospital. I'm thirty years old and single. My parents, Carlisle and Esme live a few blocks away from me. My father is the CEO of Cullen Industries, which makes and distributes software used by NASA and other government agencies. My mother is the Personnel Director there. I have an older brother, Emmett, who plays professional golf on the PGA tour. He's married to Rosalie, who is a former Miss Washington State. Then there is my little sister, Alice. She's the reason I became a doctor specializing in children's cancer. When she was five years old, my mother took her for a routine exam. After that exam, they were sent directly to Children's Hospital because of anemia and the fact that Alice's pancreas and liver were enlarged. Later that day, we were all told that Alice had leukemia. I was twelve years old at the time and the fear of losing my baby sister was almost crippling. Over the next two and a half years, I watched Alice go through chemotherapy, steroid treatments, multiple surgeries, and many hospital stays. Through it all, she kept her smile and her sassy attitude. When her hair fell out from the chemo, she simply asked my mother to buy her some fashionable head scarves. Today, Alice is twenty-three years old, and has been cancer free for several years. She just recently graduated from The International Fashion Academy in Paris and is in the process of opening her own business, Alice Cullen Designs, here in Seattle. Her fiancé, Jasper, is an attorney here as well.

My parents wanted to do something to give back to the hospital that saved Alice's life. We had been a very fortunate family in that both my parents were trust fund babies. Neither of them had touched any of the money they inherited because the family business had been so successful and good to us. A couple years ago, they opened up Cullen House. It was located adjacent to Seattle Children's Hospital and was large enough to house several families at once. Cullen House gave the families of children being treated at the hospital a place to stay so they could remain close at all times. My parents started out funding the venture totally on their own. Once we all got established in our careers, Emmett and myself and now Alice also contributed to the funding. Several local businesses joined in and today Cullen House was thriving. Today, before my shift started, I was going over to meet the new director my parents had hired last week. Her name was Isabella Swan and she would be the onsite manager/director. Cullen Industries had become really busy lately and my mother was needed there most days. Having Ms. Swan at Cullen House would take a lot of stress from my mother.

After taking a shower, I dressed in my scrubs. I chuckled when I saw myself in the mirror. I was known for my crazy, kid-friendly scrubs. Alice designed all of them with the children in mind. When she was a patient, she loved seeing the doctors and nurses in bright colors or funny looking scrubs. She said it made her feel a little better in a place where happiness was sometimes hard to come by. Today, my scrubs were black with bright yellow and white ducklings all over them. I paired my bright yellow Chucks with them. I hoped my kiddos would get a kick out of my outfit. Grabbing a banana off the bar, I headed out to my car to make the trek to Cullen House.

When I pulled up, I was momentarily stunned by a beautiful brunette getting out of a dark blue Mini Cooper. Her mahogany hair was tied loosely away from her face in a ponytail while a few wisps framed her delicate face. I parked and shut off my black Volvo SUV, all the while not being able to take my eyes off this woman. Just as I stepped out she noticed me and walked over to greet me.

"Hello. I'm going to assume you are Dr. Edward Cullen. Nice ducks." She smiled at me and I swear I saw God.

"Ahhh, yes. I am. And thanks….you know, for the ducks. I mean the compliment." _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She laughed and reached out to touch me on the arm. Like the idiot I apparently was, I just stared at her hand. Touching me_. Dammit Edward, snap out of it!_

Finally gathering my wits, I tried again. "Yes, I'm Edward, are you Isabella?"

"Bella please. Call me Bella. It's so nice to meet you Edward. Wanna come on in? We can sit and chat for a bit in my office. I happen to have some amazing coffee in there, if you'd like?"

"That sounds heavenly actually. Thank you, Bella." I gestured for her to walk in front of me. The view was gorgeous. She was gorgeous, but in a very simple way. She didn't have on a stitch of makeup but she didn't need it. She had natural beauty. Watching Bella walk away did things to my body that were hard to hide, especially in scrubs. I'm a man, I couldn't help my reaction to her. There was just something about her, I didn't know what it was yet, but I wanted to find out.

We made it to her office and she handed me a cup of steaming coffee. When I tasted it, the very unmanly moan that escaped my throat was embarrassing.

"Mmmm Bella, please excuse my ungentlemanly manners, but this is perhaps the best cup of coffee I have ever had. I think I shall come here daily for my first cup. What say you?" I winked just for effect. The blush that spread across her cheeks was my reward.

"Well, I'm here every morning at the same time, so it's a date." _Oh Sweetheart, you shouldn't have said that._

"Ms. Swan, you may never get rid of me now." Before she could answer, there was a timid knock on her door. She walked over to open it and there stood a small child, probably no older than four or five, wearing Elmo pajamas. Bella knelt down in the doorway as I turned in my seat to watch.

"Josie, what are you doing up so early sweet girl?" She reached out and picked up the little munchkin.

"Sowwy Ms. Bella. I hads a bad dream. Mama and Daddy are still sleepin'. Can I peese stay here wit you?"

"Of course Sweetie. Let's go sit here behind my desk. I want you to meet Dr. Cullen."

"Is he your boyfrin, Ms Bella?" Bella's eyes widened as I'm sure mine did as well.

"No sweetheart, Dr. Cullen works at the hospital where Missy is being taken care of. In fact, he may even be her doctor." She looked up at me with what looked like unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hello, Josie. How are you, Beautiful?" I reached out my hand to her as she took it and squeezed.

"Dr. Cuwwen, are you taking care of my thither? Her has cancer." I wasn't sure what to say since I had several patients and wasn't sure who her sister was. As if Bella could read my confused expression, she enlightened me.

"Her sister, Missy, well Melissa Newton, is seven months old and has Neuroblastoma"

I wasn't directly treating Melissa Newton, but had been consulted on her case a couple times. My colleague, Dr. Marcus Volturi was in charge of her case.

"Ah, no Josie, I'm not Missy's doctor, but my very good friend, Dr. Volturi is. He will take very good care of your baby sister. I promise." She held out her arms to me, so I took her from Bella. As if she was meant to be in my arms, little Josie snuggled against my chest and within a few moments was completely asleep.

"She's been so worried about Missy. Her parents, Mike and Jessica, spend most days at the hospital so I offered to keep Josie here with me. I've grown very attached to her." I wanted to take Bella into my arms and hold her. She was so beautiful to me and seeing her interact with the beautiful little girl asleep in my arms showed me how deep her beauty went. Bella Swan was beautiful right down to her soul. She had given these parents peace of mind so they could concentrate on their sick baby by offering to take care of their older child and do her job at the same time.

Sooner than I liked, it was time for me to start my shift. I gently laid the sleeping beauty in my arms on the couch in Bella's office and covered her with the blanket there. Turning to Bella, I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to see her again.

"Well, welcome to Cullen House. It seems like you are very well loved already Bella."

"Thank you, Edward. I love all of these families as if they were my own. I've been fortunate in my life to have not been personally affected by cancer so far. I can't imagine how I would handle it."

"Oh, I think you would do just fine though I don't wish that on anyone. Bella look, I know we've only just met, but I see you. I see how much you care about these families. I could see it in your eyes when you were talking to Josie. You obviously love what you do and are magnificent at it. This isn't a happy place all the time, yet I just know that you make it that way for everyone you come in contact with. Even when you want to cry, you smile. For them." I couldn't help myself when I reached out and stroked her cheek. She sighed and leaned into my touch. When she opened her eyes, they were filled with tears. I threw caution to the wind and surrounded her with my arms. When her arms wound around my neck and she laid her head on my chest, the sob that escaped her was heart wrenching. I held Bella for the next several minutes while she cried. She needed this; that much was for certain. I was glad to be able to be here for her. Once her sobs subsided she looked up at me for a long minute. Our faces were only inches apart. I pulled her tightly against my chest and leaned down to capture her lips. She met me half way as our lips gently brushed against each other. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, my pager vibrated against our stomachs, making Bella giggle.

"Shit, that's me. I need to get going. Bella, can I see you again? Maybe take you to dinner? Truthfully I'm not ready to say goodbye." I caressed her cheek tenderly.

"I'd love to have dinner with you, Edward. Thank you for holding me. I didn't realize I needed a good cry."

"Anytime Beautiful Bella. Anytime. Here, let me have your phone." She handed me her pink iPhone as I raised an eyebrow at her. She simply smiled and shrugged. Quickly I added my information and called myself so I would have her number.

"Have a good day, Edward. Text or call me anytime ok?" She took my hand and brought it to her mouth where she kissed it softly.

"Well, it's amazing so far. Thanks for the coffee. I'll call you about dinner." I kissed the tip of her nose and made my way out to my car to head in to work. I was going to be late but I didn't care one bit.

Over the next several weeks, Bella and I talked nearly every day. We still hadn't had the chance to get together for dinner as we had both been super busy with our jobs. I was just about to head over to Cullen House to take Bella to lunch when my pager went off with an emergency. It was Marcus that had me paged.

As I made my way to the fifth floor, I couldn't help the sense of dread filling my heart. I knew something was wrong and I prayed it wasn't what I thought it was. My fears were confirmed when I rounded the corner and saw Marcus standing with a very distraught Mike and Jessica Newton. Bella stood beside them holding a crying Josie. As soon as she looked up and her eyes met mine she buried her face in Josie's hair. I approached slowly as Marcus looked up.

"Here's Dr. Cullen. Edward, you know the Newtons." I nodded to them as I touched little Josie on the back. She saw it was me and threw herself into my arms. I cradled her head and whispered to her that she was ok and that I had her.

"Dr. Volturi, what's going on?"

"Unfortunately Missy has taken a turn for the worst. I was explaining to the Newtons that they will need to make a decision soon. They asked for another opinion so I called you." I nodded my understanding as I handed Josie to her mother.

"She seems to really like you, Dr. Cullen. I'm happy to meet you as Josie talks about you and Ms. Swan nonstop."

"I'm pleased to meet you both as well, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Volturi says that nothing further can be done for Missy except to make her comfortable until…" Mike Newton couldn't finish his statement before his tears started.

"Mr and Mrs. Newton, let me take a look at Missy's chart and confer with Dr Volturi I promise to get right back to you in a few moments." I looked at Bella who stood firmly beside Jessica Newton. "Ms. Swan, would you take the Newtons to my office and see that they get something to drink or anything they need? Also please call Esme and let her know the situation."

"Certainly Dr. Cullen. Mike, Jessica, come with me please." Jessica Newton touched my hand and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Mrs. Newton, I promise, I will do anything and everything in my power to help Missy." She nodded again as Bella led them away.

The hardest part of my job is telling a family that there is no hope for their child. I was going to have to do that very thing today. Melissa Newton most likely wouldn't make it through another night. Her little life was over, barring a miracle. After consulting with Marcus we decided to tell the Newtons together. My mother and father had come to the hospital to be with them.

A couple hours later I was in my office when Marcus called me to tell me Missy had passed away. The pain that you feel when you hear news like this is overwhelming. It was near the end of my shift so I headed home early. All I wanted to do was drink a few beers and take a hot shower. When I arrived at my townhouse I began stripping off clothes on my way to the shower. I was down to my jeans when my doorbell rang.

I opened the door while I ran my hand through my hair. I was looking at the ground until I heard a gasp. When I looked up Bella was at my door, biting her lip. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Bella, hi Sweetheart. Come on in." I reached out for her hand to pull her to me. I needed a hug in the worst way.

"Edward, I hope you don't mind. I just didn't want to be alone tonight. Did I interrupt you?" It didn't escape me that her hand was rubbing up and down my naked torso.

"I don't mind at all baby. I was just about to jump in the shower. Would you like a drink or snack or…anything?"

"Uh water would be nice. Yep." Her eyes raked over me and just seeing her appreciate my body was making me rock hard.

I got a bottle of water for her and headed upstairs to shower quickly. I had just rinsed the shampoo out of my hair when I heard the shower door open. When I turned around my breath caught in my throat. Bella stood in the shower doorway, naked. Gloriously naked. My cock noticed in a big way.

"Edward, I know things between us have been flirty and I hope I'm not reading the signs wrong. After the day I have had today, all I want is to be in your arms. I don't expect sex or anything like that. I just feel the need to be close to you, with nothing separating us. Can I take a shower with you? Please?"

"Come here, Beautiful." I opened my arms and she flew into them. As she sobbed I held her and together we let the hot water wash away the pain of the day. She didn't seem to mind my body's response to her and if she did, she never said anything. I washed her hair and every part of her body. Even though it was very intimate and both of us were extremely turned on, we didn't move things along further…..then.

Once we were thoroughly clean, I wrapped Bella in my fluffy bathrobe and led her to my bedroom.

"Are you hungry, baby?" She shook her head no.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Bella. Anything."

"What are we? I mean, we've known each other for a bit, we've flirted from day one. You've been there for me more times than I can count. I'm finding that I have feelings for you that I have never felt before. Now, we've seen each other naked. I think that moves us a little further along than just friends."

"Bella, I have strong feelings for you too. Would you consider being my girlfriend?"

"I'd more than consider it, Edward." She stood up and walked to stand in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her to me so I could lay my head against her stomach. She stroked my hair and held me tight.

"Bella, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes Edward. There's no other place I'd rather be." She lifted my head so I would look her in the eyes. "Make love to me, Edward. I need you tonight." She didn't need to ask me twice. I reached up and untied the robe she wore, letting it fall open. Bringing my hands up her thighs to her waist, I leaned in to kiss her flat stomach.

"Bella, are you sure? Once I get started I won't be able to stop. You are too fucking beautiful." I stood up to my full height and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm sure Edward. So sure." She opened my robe and slid it off my shoulders to the floor while I did the same to hers.

"So beautiful. So sweet." I began to place warm, wet kisses along the column of her neck, along her collarbone and up to her other ear, nibbling her earlobe softly. She moaned loudly.

"Edward, can I touch you?"

"You don't have to ask Bella. I'm yours." She reached down and wrapped her hand around my hard cock and began to stroke me gently. "Fuck baby that feels good." She began to move her hand faster as we kissed, our tongues fighting for dominance. I could feel my orgasm building quickly and if she didn't stop I was going to come and come hard. It had been too long since I'd had sex.

"Bella, baby, you need to stop or I'm gonna come. I need to be inside you when that happens." I scooped her up and walked to the other side of my bed, where I gently laid her down. It occurred to me that I didn't have any condoms. Fuck.

"Sweetheart, I don't have any condoms. I haven't had sex in a really long time so I'm out. I have been tested recently and I'm clean. If you aren't ok with that, then I can wait. We can stop."

"Edward, I'm on the pill and I've only been with one other person, three years ago. I've never had unprotected sex and have been tested as well. Please, let me feel you. Only you."

I laid Bella down on her back while I began to worship her body. She was gorgeous and I intended to kiss every part of her. I put myself beside her with my leg between hers as I kissed her deeply. I let my hands roam, first finding her nipple hard and asking for my touch. Kissing down her neck I finally made it to the little pink bud where I sucked it gently into my mouth. With my other hand, I paid the same attention to her other nipple.

"Oh God Edward. Mmmm that feels so good."

"You like that, Sweetheart?" I sucked harder and felt the moan that escaped her mouth before I heard it. "Bella, can I taste you? I bet you taste sinful."

"Yes! Please taste me. Please?" She begged.

Slowly I moved down her stomach to her soaked center. I rubbed my nose through the thin strip of hair there and inhaled deeply. The smell of her arousal nearly had me coming all over the bed. I had to taste her.

"Fuck baby, you smell so good. I bet you taste even better." I took a long, deep lick of her essence, ending up with her swollen clit in my mouth. I felt the gush of arousal that left her body and it spurred me on.

"Edward fuck. Don't stop. Please don't fucking stop."

"Never Baby. I'll never stop or get enough of you. Your pussy is addictive."

"Oh oh Edward….fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna come baby…." She squeezed my head between her thighs as I pumped my two fingers in and out of her pussy, curling them slightly all the while gently sucking her clit. It was all she needed, as she went spiraling over the edge of bliss, drenching my face in the process. I lapped up everything she gave me as I licked her slowly through her orgasm.

"Isabella, you are beautiful when you come. Can I make love to you now?"

"Yes, please baby." I kissed her deeply knowing she could taste herself on my lips. She didn't seem to mind. Slowly, I lined up my aching cock and slid into her heat. Fuck she was tight. I had to steady myself to avoid a very embarrassing situation threatening to happen.

"Give me just a second baby girl. I can't move right now." I kissed her deeply and thoroughly as I finally felt like I could move.

"Oh Edward, I knew you would feel like this. You feel perfect."

"God baby, so do you. So fucking perfect." I began to thrust harder and deeper and Bella met me every step of the way. Soon we were on the precipice of orgasmic bliss and I needed Bella to come again. "Come on baby, I need you to come again. Come for me" I reached down and rubbed her clit hard. The next moment I felt her squeezing my cock tightly, pushing me off the cliff right behind her.

"Edwarddddddd….Oh fuck!"

"Mmm Bellllllaaaa…..damn.…fuck." We were both breathless as we found our release.

After several moments of catching our breaths I rolled off Bella and pulled her to me, wrapping her in my arms where no other words were spoken as we fell into a deep, sated sleep.

Bella and I had been together a little over three months. Each day I fell more in love with her. We admitted our feelings almost immediately and the first time she told me she loved me I cried like a baby. Tonight was a special night in a couple of ways. First, we were going to attend a hospital fundraiser benefiting Cullen House. The hospital was so pleased at the work my parents as well as the staff there had been doing, they offered to help with the funding of daily operations. Tonight was also the night I planned to ask Bella to marry me.

We arrived at the Fairmont Olympic, where the fundraiser was being held in the Spanish Ballroom. Bella looked amazing in her silver evening dress. The slit that ran up her leg had my cock hard from the moment I saw her. I knew what was under that slit and I ached for it.

After a few dances, Bella excused herself to the bathroom while I got us some water. I needed to get to Bella. I was craving her badly. Looking around carefully I slipped out to the hallway where the bathrooms were located. Just as I was about to walk right into the women's room, Bella came out adjusting her dress.

"Oh my Gosh, Edward. You scared me."

"Is there anyone else in there, baby?"

"No, it was just me. Why? Edward, what are you up to?" I didn't give her an answer as I gently pushed her back inside, locking the door behind me. She was leaning up against the vanity as I stalked toward her.

"Isabella Swan, you look so fucking edible in that dress. I need you baby. Just a little taste." I moved to her and lifted her up onto the sink while I opened her legs and stepped between them.

"Edward, mmm that feels good baby." She tilted her head to allow me better access to her delicious neck. I began to place wet, open mouthed kisses there as I leaned further into her, my hands inching her dress up higher and higher on her thighs. I felt her trying to undo my belt buckle and slip her hands into my pants. Slowly, she pulled my cock out as I moved my hand under her skirt to finger her soaked pussy. We worked each other into a frenzy and Bella came hard around my fingers. She quickly grabbed some paper towels as she continued to pump my cock. After a couple more strokes, I came into the napkins with a lustful groan.

"Thank you, baby. I love you."

"No, thank you Dr. Cullen. I didn't realize how much I needed that." I smirked at her as I helped her adjust her dress and hop down. She slipped out first to make sure no one was coming and motioned for me to step out.

When we arrived back at our table it was time for my speech. This was when I was going to propose to Bella.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am very proud to present my son, Dr. Edward Cullen." My father announced lovingly. I stood from the table and pulled Bella to stand with me. The look on her face was utter confusion but I assured her I wanted her to accompany me to the stage. Reluctantly, she followed. When we reached the stage, I didn't let go of Bella's hand.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Fairmont Olympic Spanish Ballroom. Before we commence with the rest of the festivities of this evening, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella Swan. She is the director of Cullen House." I paused for applause as Bella blushed a beautiful shade of red. "Bella is also my girlfriend. Tonight, I'd like to ask her a question." A collective inhale from everyone rang out in the ballroom. Bella looked at me with wide eyes. "When I met Bella, I thought she was beautiful. When I got to know her better, I knew that beauty was more than skin deep. The way her eyes sparkled when she talked about the families Cullen House helped. The way that, even when the situation seemed hopeless, Bella remained strong and steadfast even though she wanted to cry. Sure, she's beautiful in every sense of the word, but what you don't know is that that beauty goes clear down to her soul. I know this because she is my soul mate." I dropped down to one knee as I removed the ring from my pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan, I know I'm not perfect. I have flaws like any man. But Sweetheart, you make me feel perfect. You love me for me and you love me with your whole heart. You are the missing half of my soul. You make me whole. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes, Edward Anthony Cullen. Yes!" I slipped the ring on her finger as the crowd roared to life. When I stood up I grabbed my fiancée and twirled her around.

"Bella, baby, you've made me the happiest man alive. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward. I'll love you until my last breath."

My life, my love, my heart was finally complete. I knew in that moment, there wasn't another man on this beautiful earth that was happier than me. I planned to make Bella happy for a long time to come.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave the author some love and remember to come back to vote after May 24th!**


End file.
